Para Sempre Rei
by Lady Bee
Summary: Aslan fez uma promessa a ele. Uma vez rei, para sempre rei. Ele era mais do que um monarca, ele era simplesmente O Magnífico.
1. Peter, O Conquistador

Peter, O Conquistador

Ele estava tonto, um pouco nauseado e ao mesmo tempo explodia dentro de suas veias a adrenalina pura e simples. Aos seus pés uma poça viscosa de sangue fresco e um corpo caído inerte, que se parecia com um saco de batatas coberto com uma armadura. Miraz, o infame Lorde Miraz estava morto diante dele e atrás de si um exercito de narnianos ovacionava furiosamente a vitória do Grande Rei do Passado.

A glória o perseguia novamente. Ele era amado por seu povo, era respeitado como devia sempre ser, a final ele era não apenas um rei, ele era O Grande Rei de Nárnia. Ele era O Magnífico.

A vitória dava a ele o status de conquistador dos telmarinos, ainda que fosse evidente que enquanto Sopespian vivesse, eles teriam problemas. Então a guerra terminaria ali e terminaria naquele momento. Ele estava preparado e ele sabia que em uma guerra havia pouco espaço para gentilezas. Se ele pretendia salvar seus soldados, seus amigos e sua família, então não era preciso pensar muito. O coração do exercito fora atingido, agora precisava eliminar o ultimo grande alvo que impediria a tomada completa do poder.

Ele ergueu o braço que Edmund havia posicionado minutos antes e o abaixou, dando o sinal derradeiro. Do alto da fortificação, uma flecha certeira foi atirada. O grito agonizante cortou o ar como uma lâmina e o corpo de Sopespian caiu e permaneceu inerte no chão. Aslan não havia se mostrado para ele, então era justo que Peter tomasse as rédeas da situação.

Não porque ele era o Grande Rei, não porque ele era o mais experiente, mas porque ele era o mais preparado, porque sua causa era justa e porque ele fora coroado pelo Grande Leão. Por isso ele era amado pelo povo e seria amado pelos telmarinos também. Infelizmente, o trono de Telmar não lhe pertencia.

Ele olhou para trás, para se certificar de que estavam todos bem. Edmund, como bom diplomata, caminhou até o general Glozelle para oferecer a ele os termos de rendição. Atrás do irmão mais novo, Susan olhava para o príncipe Caspian, agora Caspian X, com um olhar cheio de devoção e alívio.

Peter sabia. Entreouviu uma conversa sussurrada entre os dois. Caspian podia não ser o líder mais genial, mas não era de todo idiota. Ele precisava de algo que assegurasse seu posto junto aos narnianos e o que poderia dar a ele mais direitos do que Susan. A Rainha Gentil de Nárnia, casada com o mais novo rei telmarino. Nenhum narniano, nenhum telmarino, nenhum calormânio e nenhum arquelônio questionaria um rei em tais condições.

De tudo o que um telmarino podia usurpar, Caspian escolheu tirar dele e dos narnianos o tesouro mais precioso. Susan havia aceitado a proposta de casamento, totalmente deslumbrada por aquele rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos escuros, cheio de boas maneiras e nenhuma firmeza para comandar. Susan, sua amada Susan, aceitou ser a rainha de um rei inferior, um que não tinha nenhuma habilidade nem como governante, nem como homem.

Peter havia lutado inúmeras vezes. Conquistou seu trono pela força e pela bravura, governou com sabedoria, derrotou o exercito telmarino e tudo isso para quê? Para entregar aquele indigno o lugar que pertencia ao Grande Rei por direito! Para entregar a Caspian a mulher mais bela que Nárnia já viu, uma rainha que devia ser somente dele!

Ele não faria isso, ele não permitiria que nada, nem ninguém usurpasse aquilo que lhe pertencia. Diante dele o exercito telmarino estava perplexo e desmoralizado, enquanto narnianos o apoiavam com toda devoção de mil e trezentos anos de espera por um milagre. Ele era o milagre. Aslan o havia escolhido para ser o grande milagre que salvaria Narnia da ameaça do inverno perpétuo e da fúria telmarina.

Glozelle foi chamado para dentro da fortaleza improvisada, para discutir a rendição e a coroação de Caspian, junto com os lordes restantes do conselho. Não passavam de velhos, seguros de mais de seu suposto poder. Aqueles homens decrépitos tremeram diante de Miraz, alguém tão inferior quanto eles próprios. Era chegada a hora deles tremerem diante de uma força muito mais poderosa.

Dentro da abençoada escuridão do salão onde a Mesa de Pedra servia como centro e grande lembrança de um passado glorioso, os Lordes estavam silenciosos e temerosos. Lucy, que havia voltado da floresta sozinha no meio da batalha, estava encolhida em um canto, decepcionada com sua própria falta de sorte. Edmund estava confiante e preparado para a discussão que se seguiria, como um cão de caça, pronto para o ataque. Susan estava logo atrás dele, tentando disfarçar a forma como sua mão esbarrava na de Caspian constantemente.

Logo a sala estava cheia. Trumpkin, dois minotauros, dois centauros, o rato Ripchip e o Texugo estavam ali, representando as forças vitoriosas de Narnia. Todos eles fieis aos Reis do Passado.

- Miraz foi derrotado. – Edmund se pronunciou como o grande porta voz dos narnianos – Como foi estabelecido pelo trato, isso dá aos narnianos a vitória sobre suas tropas. Isso já é um grande golpe na confiança de seu exercito, por tanto sugerimos que honrem o contrato.

- Prometem a anistia aos soldados e também aos nobres do conselho? – Glozelle questionou sabiamente, enquanto os lordes permaneciam em silêncio.

- Qualquer um que reconheça o novo rei terá anistia, mas não correremos o risco de ter entre nós um possível traidor, ou um rebelde. Ou todos assumem o destino que melhor se encaixa ao momento, ou então toda paz almejada estará em risco. – Peter assumiu a palavra, cortando Edmund.

- Gostávamos de Miraz tanto quanto vocês. – um dos Lordes falou sério – Acredito que falo por todos ao afirmar que estamos fartos de guerras inúteis, impostos sufocantes e tirania. Que o novo rei seja coroado. Todos os telmarinos se curvarão.

- Mas e os narnianos? A quem se curvarão no futuro? – Peter questionou, encarando os lordes com olhos firmes – Quantos reis telmarinos governaram e quantos deles olharam além de seus próprios interesses? Nenhum narniano teve qualquer prova de que um telmarino merecia governá-los. E nenhum mereceu. Tiranos, todos tiranos!

Caspian emitiu um som estranho, algo como um rosnado. Susan encarou o príncipe e o irmão com temor. Peter estava enveredando o discurso por um caminho tortuoso.

- Achei que isto já estava definido. – Caspian falou firme – Eu serei o novo rei e enquanto eu ocupar este posto honrarei minha palavra aos narnianos. Eu agradeço seus esforços para me ajudar a conseguir meu trono e enquanto eu viver, Sua Majestade pode ficar sossegado.

- Sinceramente, Principe Caspian, não creio que esteja preparado para assumir um fardo desta magnitude. – Peter encarou o pretenso rei – Governar exige um preparo, exige frieza e coragem que você não tem.

- Como se atreve?! – Caspian estufou o peito e avançou perigosamente sobre Peter, mas antes que chegasse perto, a espada do centauro Glestorn, o impediu.

- O jovem príncipe pode se indignar, mas qualquer agressão contra um de nossos Reis, ou contra nossas Rainhas, corre o risco de ser muito mal interpretada. – a voz do centauro se pronunciou solene.

- Como VOCÊ se atreve? – Peter retrucou – Não teve nem ao menos a decência de desafiar seu tio para reivindicar seu direito. Nós fomos chamados de volta a este mundo para solucionar um problema e é isso o que aconteceu. Talvez seja hora de admitir que um telmarino não foi feito para governar.

- EU SOU O REI POR DIREITO! – Caspian rugiu furioso enquanto Peter mantinha a expressão imutável. Ninguém ousou se intrometer.

- Que direito? Você tem tanto direito de reinar quanto Miraz tinha! – Peter retrucou.

- Então o que sugere?! – Caspian questionou em tom de desafio. – Quer que os telmarinos entreguem o trono a você?!

- Eu ao menos posso usar a história ao meu favor. Minha coroa, meu trono e meu título foram dados a mim por merecimento, por Aslan! Enquanto Nárnia era governada por nós, este mundo conheceu uma Era de Ouro. – Peter bradou – E o que vocês trouxeram?! Discórdia! Destruição! Uma Era de Trevas!

- Você não tem o direito! – Caspian insistiu.

- Eu tenho TODO DIREITO! – Peter rebateu veemente – EU MATEI MIRAZ! Um trabalho que, se você tivesse qualquer pretensão de ser rei, teria feito sozinho!

- Nenhum telmarino aceitaria! – Caspian argumentou – Você jamais seria aceito pelo povo!

- Eu destronei um tirano, eu fui mandado por Aslan para salvar todos vocês. Pergunte aos narnianos o que eles preferem! Pergunte aos narnianos quem é o Grande Rei?!

O silêncio pairou na Mesa de Pedra. Nem narniano, nem talmarino ousou contestar. Aquele rapaz loiro, pouco mais que um menino, era um milagre sobre duas pernas. O escolhido de Aslan, seu filho predileto.

Susan não sabia a quem socorrer. Edmund estava sério e concentrado no súbito revés e Lucy, mesmo achando a reação de Peter incorreta, não encontrava dentro de si nenhum argumento que conseguisse persuadi-lo, mesmo porque Aslan não havia aparecido para ajudar Caspian a ser rei. O mais sensato era pensar que, talvez, o motivo para terem voltado era justamente aquele. Governar novamente.

Os minotauros e demais narnianos se agitaram dentro do salão. A idéia tinha seu mérito e agora os lordes e o general estavam presos dentro da fortaleza e acuados. Tudo o que sempre desejaram estava a um passo de se tornar realidade. Os Reis e Rainhas do passado voltariam, talmarinos estariam sujeitos as novas regras e Narnia teria mais uma vez seus tempos de glória. Era um pensamento sedutor de mais para não ser levado em conta.

Peter encarava Caspian como um leão, seguro de sua força e majestade, certo de que ele era a melhor escolha. Seria um clamor geral, uma grande agitação, quando ele se proclamasse rei novamente. Peter, O Magnífico, agora seria conhecido como Peter, O Conquistador.

- Falo por todos os narnianos quando digo que a presença dos Reis e Rainhas do passado foi um fator decisivo nesta causa. Lutamos por Caspian diante da possibilidade de um futuro melhor, sem nunca acreditar piamente que isso nos levaria a algum lugar. Entretanto, quando nossos reis se apresentaram, todos tivemos a certeza de que era um sinal. É o fim dos anos de submissão e massacre. – Gastorm falou convicto – Qualquer narniano, seja ele centauro, anão, animal, ou qualquer outra raça, sonha com o dia em que a Era de Ouro retornará e este dia finalmente chegou.

- Queremos os nossos reis! – foi o grito dos narnianos extasiados.

- Isso é absurdo! – os lordes gritaram.

- Peter! Não pode estar falando sério! – Susan falou desesperada pela atitude do irmão. – Isso é deslealdade!

- Deslealdade? Não, isso é justiça! Estou apenas reivindicando meus direitos! – ele disse encarando-a friamente – E você não vai ter que se casar com esse arremedo de príncipe para ser rainha outra vez.

- Eu não quero ser rainha outra vez! – ela rebateu histérica – Não nessas condições!

- Nem eu. – Lucy falou timidamente.

- Ótimo. – Peter falou seco – Se não desejam cumprir seus deveres como governantes, então ao menos assumam suas posições na linha sucessória. Serão o príncipe herdeiro e as princesas de Nárnia até que eu tenha um herdeiro próprio. Satisfeitos?

- Para nós, seus súditos leais, é aceitável. – Glestorm falou.

- E quanto a nós? E quanto ao príncipe Caspian? – Glozelle questionou – Depois de tudo, o que será feito de nós?

- Não vou correr o risco de ter um outro pretendente ao trono. – Peter falou frio – O príncipe Caspian deve ser mantido prisioneiro nas masmorras do castelo telmarino, até que tenhamos condições de colocá-lo em um lugar mais adequado a sua condição principesca. Cair Paravel deve ser reconstruído.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Susan disse apavorada, enquanto se colocava entre o irmão e seu noivo.

- General Galstorm, prenda o príncipe Caspian, o general Glozelle e qualquer lorde que se oponha ao que foi decidido. – o silêncio foi ensurdecedor e todos estavam em dúvida sobre o que devia ser feito. Lucy abraçou Edmund numa tentativa de encontrar no irmão alguma proteção. – AGORA!

Foi tudo muito rápido. Caspian foi detido por um minotauro, enquanto os demais narnianos dentro da sala se encarregavam de aprisionar os nobres e o general Glozelle. Peter não estava muito certo se deveria dar aos lordes a chance de escaparem vivos, mas qualquer eventual execução devia ao menos aparentar o respeito a um processo legal e justo.

Susan tentou impedir que o minotauro levasse Caspian, gritou, ordenou, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi a indiferença do vigilante. Ela não era mais uma rainha, era apenas a princesa de Nárnia, apenas a segunda na linha de sucessão. Ela caiu no chão se entregando a um choro desesperado, quase convulsivo. Aquilo o incomodava, mas seria bom para ensiná-la seu devido lugar, para puni-la por sua tentativa de traição.

- O que deu em você, Peter?! – finalmente a raiva surgiu dentro dela, o bastante para confrontar o irmão.

- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo a você. – ele disse sério – Jogada ao chão, aos prantos, por um homem que não passa de um usurpador, um ninguém! É essa a posição adequada a uma rainha de Nárnia?! É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE BOM COMPORTAMENTO?!

- Eu não sou mais uma rainha, como você mesmo determinou. Eu sou apenas uma princesa, nada com que deva se preocupar. Então assuma seu maldito trono e me deixe em paz! – ela voltou a chorar.

- Sim, você é apenas uma princesa agora, mas vai agir de modo que não envergonhe nem a mim e nem aos narnianos! – ele gritou enquanto a puxava pelo braço para que se erguesse – Não vai agir como uma camponesa histérica, tão pouco vai chorar por um usurpador telmarino! EU A PROÍBO!

- VAI FAZER O QUE?! – ela berrou contra ele – VAI ME PRENDER TAMBÉM?! ME JOGAR NUMA CELA POR TER CONTRARIADO O GRANDE REI?! – foi o limite. Sem pensar duas vezes ele desferiu um safanão contra o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Lucy, horrorizada se agarrou a Edmund, que abraçou a irmã com força.

- Você não vai falar comigo desta maneira outra vez. – ele disse firme – Eu fui claro, Susan?

- Perfeitamente... – ela murmurou num tom que ele não se lembrava. Ela estava ferida, terrivelmente ferida, por culpa dele.

- Estejam preparados para amanhã. Marcharemos para a capital e haverá coroação. – Peter disse firme – Estejam dispostos e tirem essas caras de funeral do rosto. E quanto a você. – ele apontou para Susan – Eu espero que esteja sorrindo durante toda coroação e que esteja usando vermelho.

- Por que não posso usar outra cor? – ela perguntou baixo.

- Porque eu gosto de vê-la usando vermelho e porque azul se tornou uma cor proibida para você, a menos que eu esteja usando também. – Peter disse ríspido – Você não usará as cores telmarinas, não usará as cores dele.

Ela não o contestou. Ninguém se atreveria a contrariá-lo agora. Peter havia ultrapassado o título de O Magnífico, para se tornar algo infinitamente mais poderoso.

As ruas da cidade foram tomadas por uma população temerosa, enquanto as tropas narnianas caminhavam com a sensação de que sua glória havia sido plenamente restaurada. Cabeças erguidas e a confiança plena de que tudo seria melhor, agora que Peter assumiria o trono.

Edmund usava verde e cavalgava com altivez, tentando demonstrar simpatia. Lucy, vinha logo atrás, fazendo um grande esforço para sorrir para a população, dentro de seu vestido rosa claro. Susan sorria levemente, sem qualquer nota de veracidade no ato, e usava um suntuoso vestido de tafetá vermelho, bordado a ouro. E Peter usava a coroa, sorria convicto, cavalgava como um deus e exibia suas vestes vermelhas.

Eram agora a família real de Nárnia e Telmar. Eram o modelo de perfeição, de bravura, de lealdade e santidade. Milagres de Aslan, os grandes soberanos, eram tudo o que poderia ser desejado.

Peter sentou-se no trono, sentiu o peso da coroa sobre sua cabeça. Susan estava sentada ao lado dele, com os olhos baixos, num trono menor, assim como Lucy e Edmund. Os guardas, telmarinos e narnianos, encararam com firmeza o novo rei.

Ele era um garoto, muitos diriam, mas ele sabia que havia nascido para ser o maior, para ser o melhor. Ela nasceu para uma missão mais elevada.

- VIDA LONGA AO REI! VIDA LONGA AO GRANDE REI PETER! – e o grito de saudação era a confirmação que ele precisava para ter certeza. Ele era Peter, O Magnífico. Ele era Peter, O Conquistador.

_**Nota da autora: Aviso aos navegantes do Peregrino da Alvorada. Esta fic tende a seguir por caminhos sombrios e tortuosos. Os temas abordados podem não agradar (sim, vai ter referencia à incesto) e Peter está um tanto...Tirano? Sim, essa é a idéia. Mas os fãs de Suspian, não se desesperem. Eu sou a favor de final feliz pra todo mundo.**_

_** Eu simplesmente não conseguia me conformar com o Peter aceitando o Caspian assumir o trono, a glória e tudo mais. Acho que depois de provar o poder uma vez, é muito difícil lidar com a abstinência. Então é isso. Peter vai se recusar a ser deixado de lado. Uma vez rei de Nárnia, sempre rei de Nárnia.**_

_**Comentém**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Peter, O Tirano

_**Peter, O Tirano**_

_"O poder sem moral transforma-se em tirania." (Jaime Balmes)_

Ouvia-se o som difuso e sussurrado por cada viela, cada praça, cada construção telmarina. Um som que não ousava se erguer acima do murmúrio do vento por ser um som proibido.

O cochicho que corria o palácio e as casas humildes, dizia para aqueles que tinham bons ouvidos o que nenhum político ou cidadão comum se atrevia dizer. Um título, tão temido quanto a palavra execrável. Peter, O Tirano.

Os comentários que circulavam todo reino, diziam que Peter estava se cercando de todas as medidas necessárias para tornar seu caminho em direção ao poder absoluto livre. Os lordes desapareciam de suas casas, das camas de suas amantes, até mesmo de dentro do castelo sem deixar rastro.

Os gritos eram ouvidos durante a noite, vindos das câmaras de tortura e das masmorras do palácio. Alguns, mais crédulos na natureza divina de seu rei, diziam ser os espíritos torturados por Miraz que assombravam o lugar, enquanto outros afirmavam convictos que os carrascos nunca trabalharam tanto na história quanto naquele novo governo.

Os súditos telmarinos temiam pelo príncipe Caspian e em virtude da pressão popular Peter era obrigado a permitir que o príncipe fizesse aparições periódicas às janelas do castelo, para assegurar à população que tudo estava bem e que o novo rei estava honrando sua promessa. A grande questão era quanto tempo aquilo ia durar.

A distinção entre amigos e inimigos era feita de maneira precária. Qualquer telmarino estava sobre risco constante, e se houvesse qualquer demonstração de desagrado os riscos aumentavam. Mesmo entre os irmãos do rei, mesmo entre os narnianos, qualquer demonstração de simpatia por Caspian era passível de punição.

Os dias dentro do circulo mais intimo do jovem rei se tornaram asfixiantes, principalmente para os herdeiros do trono. Edmund, devido a sua perspicácia e instinto de sobrevivência, entendeu logo que deveria agir com sutileza e ocupar o posto de conselheiro do rei. Era a única maneira de ser ouvido e conseguir exercer algum controle sobre as ações desregradas de Peter sem acabar morto no meio do caminho.

Lucy estava desiludida com todo mundo que conhecia. Sua decepção com o irmão usurpador, a aceitação cega e temerosa do povo, a submissão de Susan e Edmund, tornaram a jovem uma garota amargurada. Ela preferia se recolher em um pequeno templo, usando roupas sóbrias e de pouca expressividade para uma princesa, e rezar dia e noite, esperando que Aslam a socorresse daquele circo de horrores.

Susan, de todos era a mais afetada. Cada passo que dava, cada garfada na comida, cada respiração, acabava chegando aos ouvidos de Peter de uma forma ou de outra. A obsessão se tornara implacável e ela já não sabia em quem confiar.

Às vezes ela conseguia escapar para ver Caspian nas masmorras. Eram momentos breves, marcados por carícias desesperadas e beijos furtivos. A qualquer momento poderiam ser pegos e ninguém era capaz de prever a reação de Peter se descobrisse. Os aliados eram poucos, ou inexistentes e a falta de perspectiva de melhora estava se tornando cada vez maior. Susan estava definhando dentro de uma gaiola luxuosa, sufocada pelo próprio irmão.

Peter lamentava profundamente a apatia de sua família, com exceção de Edmund. Suas adoradas irmãs pareciam perder o brilho e o viço a cada dia. Lucy praticamente entregue a loucura de sua fé e Susan, sua amada Susan, se consumindo por uma paixonite que ambos sabiam ser infundada e sem futuro algum.

Se ele não podia confiar na própria família para provar ao povo que aquele era um reinado fadado ao esplendor, então em quem deveria confiar?

Ele precisava de alguém ao seu lado. Uma mulher que o povo pudesse amar, que pudesse conferir a ele uma aparência de homem respeitável e de caráter firme. Uma mulher bela e capaz de lhe dar filhos. Toda vez que ele pensava a respeito, era Susan quem lhe vinha à cabeça.

Já fazia tempo que ele havia notado o quão bela ela havia se tornado. As vezes que ele se pegou contemplando os seios realçados pelo decote, o movimento dos quadris, a harmonia da risada...Ela o enfeitiçava, instigava sua imaginação, ela o fazia arder de forma inexplicável.

Muitos diriam que era errado, mas como poderia ser se tudo o que ele queria era protegê-la, assegurar que ela estava feliz e bem cuidada, amá-la de todo coração? O amor não era errado, era o melhor sentimento que poderia existir. O fato dela ser sua irmã não mudava isso, era apenas mais uma legitimação, uma segurança de que ele havia nascido para amar Susan.

Mas Susan havia sido seduzida, estava cega por uma paixonite idiota. Peter conseguia ignorar, conseguia até tolerar a idéia de que ela pudesse sentir alguma coisa sem importância por Caspian, mas aquilo era culpa da idade. Ela era jovem e bela, era natural cometer idiotices, mas eventualmente ela perceberia qual era a decisão mais sensata.

Talvez ele devesse dar o primeiro passo em direção a ela, talvez devesse mostrar que estava disposto a agradá-la. Presentes poderiam ser uma boa maneira de ganhar a atenção dela, de conseguir uma aproximação.

Ele estava perdido em pensamentos quando uma silhueta lhe chamou a atenção ao entrar no salão. Aquele corpo tão agradável aos olhos...Susan parecia capaz de ler seus pensamentos e ir até ele justamente quando ele estava pensando nela. Ela estava cantarolando distraída, algo tão raro ultimamente.

Então ela rodopiou e o encanto se desfez. Não era Susan. Mesmo que a altura fosse a mesma, que o corpo tivesse a mesma graça e os cabelos tivessem o mesmo tamanho e cachos, não era sua adorada Susan. Era uma garota, provavelmente uma criada, desatenta que estava cantarolando como uma louca pelos corredores e rindo como se não houvesse o amanhã.

- Está atrapalhando. – ele disse sério, fazendo a garota se assustar e dar um sobressalto. Ela parou onde estava e se virou para ele com uma expressão que fez Peter querer gargalhar. Ela parecia uma criança pega no meio da travessura e seus olhos vivos e escuros faziam-no lembrar de Edmund.

- Ops! Desculpa, não vi você ai. – ela disse sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de reconhecimento à pessoa dele. Tratou-o como se fosse um garoto de vila comum, a quem ela dava pouca importância.

- Tem noção de que quando eu estou nesta sala, a entrada de estranhos é proibida? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Uma bobagem, se você quer mesmo saber. Este é o caminho mais rápido pra chegar às salas de música e eu estou com pressa. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Por um acaso sabe quem eu sou? – ele questionou prepotente.

- Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, agindo como se tivesse o rei na barriga. – ela disse analítica – Você deve ser aquele a quem chamam de Peter. – ele ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Acaso não lhe disseram que sou o Grande Rei?! – ele perguntou de supetão.

- Disseram alguma coisa a respeito, mas não dei muita atenção. – ele estava a ponto de esbravejar e mandar surrar aquela garota por insubordinação, mas então notou a graça da cena. Ela devia ser uma tonta, uma louca aspirante a bobo da corte. Peter gargalhou.

- Diga, qual seu nome? – ele ordenou em meio a risada.

- Narínia é meu nome. – ela disse.

- E de onde vem? – ele insistiu. Talvez existissem mais criaturas divertidas na terra dela.

- Me chama de Narínia de Lugar Nenhum, ou Narínia Sem Terra, até mesmo de Narínia Sem Nome por um motivo. – ela disse fazendo cara de criança emburrada.

- Então você não tem pátria, mas parece uma telmarina. Se não fosse impossível eu diria que vem do mesmo lugar que eu. – ele disse – O que você faz no castelo?

- Dama de companhia da princesa Lucy. – ela disse mal humorada – Que serviço aborrecido! Me disseram que ela era divertida, mas passa o dia todo traçada no templo.

- Ela já foi mais divertida. – ele concordou – Talvez você devesse cuidar de Susan. Vocês duas devem ter a mesma idade e provavelmente terão mais assunto.

- E por que eu estou sendo mudada de posto? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque eu desejo dar um presente à Princesa Susan, algo que a faça rir. Você me parece uma boa escolha. – Peter disse sério.

- Devo dizer alguma coisa a ela quando me entregar de presente? Devo usar uma fita vermelha amarrada na cintura, ou me embrulhar em papel colorido? – Peter riu do deboche.

- Só diga a ela que você é meu presente de desculpas. Aproveite e diga que eu a amo, também. – ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Tá bom. Se você diz. – ela disse – É habito seu tratar pessoas como objeto, ou estou sendo agraciada de uma maneira bem estranha e comum no seu mundo?

- Considere isso uma gentileza. Eu aprecio seu talento para humor e por isso não estou ordenando que você seja surrada por sua falta de respeito. Ao contrário, estou dando a você uma posição de honra como serva da Princesa Susan. – ele disse pomposo.

- Tem gente que tem umas noções tão bizarras nesse mundo. – ela disse espantada – Você é uma delas.

- Por que? – ele questionou curioso.

- Você fica ai, todo pomposo, falando como se fosse o senhor do mundo.

- Eu sou o senhor do mundo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não, você é só um garoto mimado. Deve ser pouca coisa mais velho que eu e fica ai, me encarando como se fosse o dono da verdade. – Peter fechou a cara e rangeu os dentes. Quem aquela garota pensava que era? Quem era Narínia Sem Terra para falar com ele, O Grande Rei de Nárnia, daquela maneira.

- Cale a boca e saia da minha frente, antes que eu mude de idéia e mande surrá-la! – ele disse entre dentes.

- Oh está bem. Eu vou sair. – ela disse dando as costas para ele – Seu nome deveria ser Peter, O Rabugento! – mas antes que Peter pudesse se enfurecer, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota desapareceu pela outra porta, saltitando. Foi possivelmente a conversa mais estranha que tivera nos últimos tempos. Talvez tenha sido a única conversa de verdade.

Mal sabia ele que naquele momento sua sorte havia sido lançada, não por Aslam ou qualquer outra criatura, se não a estranha garota que acabara de deixar a sala. Narínia de Lugar Nenhum dava pouca importância à hierarquias e títulos, nenhuma importância à ordens e tinha um gosto peculiar pela implicância gratuita, justificada por senso de justiça.

Ela obedeceu a Peter, não porque isso a agradava, ou porque ela achava isso certo. Seguiu, como era de costume, sua própria intuição que lhe dizia que alguém naquele lugar precisava de ajuda. Ela foi até a princesa Susan, ofereceu seus serviços e disse que aquilo se tratava de um presente, nas palavras dela, oferecido por um "rei mimado e prepotente". Esta frase audaz garantiu a ela a simpatia imediata da garota de olhos tristes e azuis diante de si.

Eventualmente, elas se tornaram amigas e confidentes. Como Narínia não gostava do rei, como também não gostava de sua injustiça, ela se decidiu que o correto seria ajudar a amiga a encontrar-se com Caspian tanto quanto possível. Mesmo que Peter decidisse puni-la por cooperar com a traição da princesa, Narínia aceitaria de bom grado, com a certeza intima de que aquilo o desacreditaria diante do povo.

Para quem observasse de fora daquela estranha relação, veria Narínia servir como uma ponte entre Lucy, que agora demonstrava um pouco mais otimista, e a irmã mais velha, Susan. Edmund via naquela serva sem nome, sem terra e sem passado, uma influência benéfica e um tanto curiosa. Peter preferia enxergá-la como um presente excepcional que poderia levá-lo de volta às boas graças de Susan.

Peter estava tão seguro de que seu presente fora bem aceito que decidiu tornar claras suas intenções. Ele ordenou aos anões vermelhos que fizessem o anel mais esplendido que já se teve notícia, para presentear a princesa, convicto de que seria aceito de imediato por ela, sem nenhuma restrição. Ele confiava no bom senso e na racionalidade, tão característicos dela, para que ela entendesse que aceitá-lo por esposa seria a melhor solução.

Estava seguro de mais, confiante de mais, amparado por todo poder recém adquirido a ponto de acreditar que nada, nem ninguém poderia se dar ao luxo de recusá-lo, em primeiro lugar porque ele era o que havia de melhor.

Ele trazia o anel numa caixa de veludo vermelho, usava roupas suntuosas em um tom de verde esplendido, bordadas a ouro. A espada presa a cintura, os passos firmes como se estivesse pronto para ganhar uma guerra. Pediu licença para entrar nos aposentos de Susan, por uma mera questão de educação. Apenas a princesa e a jovem Narínia estavam ali, sentadas junto a lareira, jogando cartas e rindo como duas jovens deveriam fazer sempre.

Peter fez sinal para que a jovem criada deixasse a câmara e Narínia não soube o que fazer por um momento. Sentia que nada de bom poderia vir de um homem tão confiante, principalmente um que não conhecia os limites do próprio poder. Ela temeu pela amiga, mas se permanecesse ali as coisas poderiam se tornar ainda piores. Entendeu que o melhor era conceder ao jovem e prepotente rei o benefício da dúvida e, no caso de um revés, ela estaria próxima o bastante para socorrer Susan se fosse necessário.

Quando a garota deixou o quarto, Peter se sentiu momentaneamente inseguro. Encarou Susan, que desviou o olhar para o chão, algo que ele interpretou como timidez. Mal sabia que a princesa sentia náuseas só de encarar aquele rapaz que ela não mais reconhecia como irmão. Se pudesse, se tivesse forças, Susan bem que seria capaz de cravar uma adaga no peito dele.

- Essa garota é estranha, mas muito engraçada. – ele comentou aleatoriamente, só para quebrar a tensão entre eles – O que acha dela?

- Ela me faz rir. Obrigada por dá-la a mim. – Susan disse por obrigação.

- Eu queria fazer as pazes. – Peter admitiu num ato incomum de humildade – Eu exagerei quando discutimos na Mesa de Pedra. Perdoe-me, Su. Eu não agüentei vê-la defendendo um homem que não era eu.

- Esqueça isso. – ela disse mecanicamente – Já passou.

- Então estou perdoado? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Ótimo! Eu estive pensando muito a respeito ultimamente. – ele disse entusiasmado – Ser rei sozinho passa uma imagem muito ruim ao povo e isso não está certo. Preciso concertar isso.

- Vai restabelecer Ed, Lu e eu como rei e rainhas de Nárnia? – ela questionou desconfiada.

- Não exatamente. Lu não tem a menor condição neste momento e Edmund está sendo muito útil como conselheiro. A idéia é outra. – ele disse rapidamente – Preciso de uma rainha, logo precisarei de herdeiros também.

- Boa sorte com isso. – ela disse sem ânimo – Será da Arquelônia, da Calormânia ou uma telmarina?

- Nenhuma das opções. – ele disse sorrindo um sorriso que ela não via há muito tempo – Preciso de uma mulher que saiba como ser uma rainha de Nárnia. – a compreensão atingiu Susan como um raio e logo ela se viu no centro de uma espiral de pânico – Na lei de Nárnia não há objeção.

- Não...Peter. – ela murmurou.

- Susan, case-se comigo. – ele falou, mas o que era para ser um pedido amoroso se converteu numa ordem disfarçada.

Toda raiva, toda frustração e toda magoa guardada represadas não puderam mais ser contidas. Susan tremia inteira e como não sabia se queria gritar ou chorar, achou que chorar era a opção mais segura. Eram lágrimas descontroladas e agonizantes. Peter, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, tentou se convencer de que ela estava feliz com o pedido, mas era óbvio que ela não estava.

Numa tentativa de ampará-la, ou pelo menos de tentar fazer a coisa certa, ele a segurou em seus braços. Num acesso de consciência, Susan tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e estava determinado a não permitir que ela se afastasse.

- Afaste-se de mim! – ela tentou ser firme, mas em meio ao choro descontrolado era quase impossível.

- O que está acontecendo, Su?! – ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar o pânico. Detestava vê-la chorando daquela maneira. Sentia-se impotente e muito pouco real diante de sua irmã quando ela estava tão vulnerável. – Diga!

- Solte-me! – ela pediu.

- Não até que me diga qual é o problema! – ele retorquiu firme.

- Como você ousa vir até mim, depois de tudo o que tem feito, com audácia o bastante para propor um absurdo desses?! – ela disse histérica. Peter a soltou e ela o encarava furiosa – VOCÊ SE TORNOU UM USURPADOR! UM ASSASSINO SEDENTO POR PODER E NADA MAIS!

- JÁ BASTA, SUSAN! – ele ordenou – Chega dessa histeria sem sentido!

- VOCÊ JOGOU O HOMEM QUE EU AMO NUMA PRISÃO! VOCÊ ROUBOU O TRONO QUE ERA DELE POR DIREITO E TEM A OUSADIA DE ME PEDIR, OU MELHOR, ORDENAR EM CASAMENTO! – ela gritava a ponto de sua garganta doer – Engula isso, Peter! Você é meu irmão, você se tornou um imbecil prepotente e eu não me casaria com você nem que fosse o ultimo homem da terra!

- Isso nós veremos. – ele disse entre dentes – Eu devo lembrá-la de que é apenas uma princesa agora? Que eu sou seu rei e senhor, isso me confere poderes plenos para determinar o que você vai ou não vai fazer. Tome nota de cada palavra: você não vai deixar este quarto até que eu diga o contrário, você não vai se quer pensar em Caspian e você vai se casar comigo na data que eu determinar! – ele a segurou pelos braços de uma vez e a puxou para si – E mais uma coisa, eu virei ao seu quarto esta noite e espero que minha noiva seja muito carinhosa e receptiva! Se tentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, Caspian morre ao raiar do dia. Não me teste, Susan.

Ele a empurrou com força contra a cadeira onde ela se sentara antes da discussão começar. Susan continuava em prantos, aterrorizada pelo irmão enlouquecido. Peter estava inflexível, nem lágrimas, nem súplicas conseguiriam persuadi-lo de que aquilo tudo era uma tremenda insanidade. Antes de deixar o quarto ele atirou no colo dela a caixinha com o anel, mas a princesa não teve coragem o suficiente para abrir.

Quando ele deixou o quarto topo com Narínia escorada na parede de frente para a porta, encarando-o com olhos duros. Definitivamente, o corpo e a estatura lembravam-no de Susan, mas o olhar e a expressão sagaz e ao mesmo tempo severa tornavam-na parecida com Edmund. Preferia quando ela estava saltitando pelo castelo ou falando coisas sem sentido, naquele momento a forma inquisidora como ela o encarava o deixava incomodado.

- O que estava fazendo? Bisbilhotando a conversa alheia?! – ele questionou mal criado. Ela o olhou com uma cara monótona.

- Como se fosse preciso algum esforço. Não sei se notou, mas você não estava fazendo a menor questão em esconder o que estavam discutindo. – ela respondeu sem dar grande importância e então o encarou de forma mais intensa. Involuntariamente, Peter recuou um passo – É comum irmãos se casarem na sua terra?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ele respondeu acuado.

- Para muitos telmarinos isso seria considerado uma coisa errada. – ela disse insistente.

- Mas nada na lei de Nárnia proíbe. – ele respondeu tentando parecer convicto.

- E ainda que proibisse, você daria um jeito de mudar isso, não é mesmo? – ela falou cruzando os braços sobre o abdômen. – Se me permite, eu vou tentar concertar toda merda que você fez lá dentro.

- COMO OUSA?! – Peter estufou o peito e avançou para cima da garota, mas Narínia não se moveu.

- Alguém precisa dizer a verdade na sua cara. Uma pena que eu sou a única louca o bastante para não ligar a mínima pra sua prepotência. – ela disse firme – Vá em frente, se quiser me agredir. Eu sou uma mulher pequena e você é um rei em seu direito. Prove ao mundo que é O Magnífico e me bata, só porque eu tive a audácia de lhe dizer a verdade.

- Suma da minha frente! – ele ordenou com dentes serrados.

- Com todo prazer, Majestade. – e com uma reverencia debochada ela se despediu e entrou no quarto.

As coisas estavam perdendo o controle. Se uma criada tinha a petulência de tratá-lo daquela maneira, tão logo os outros soubessem, Peter estaria desmoralizado diante dos súditos. Susan o desafiou e foi colocada por ele em seu devido lugar, de onde o rei tinha certeza que ela não sairia. Narínia fez a mesma coisa, ela foi pior do que Susan até!

Aquela menina havia debochado dele, questionado sua autoridade e por fim o desafiou. Era como se Narínia desejasse a própria morte, ou uma punição no mínimo exemplar, mas por algum motivo Peter não foi capaz de dar-lhe o devido corretivo. A maneira como ela o encarava, a forma como ela se impunha sobre ele quando ameaçada tornavam-na respeitável. O guerreiro dentro dele a reconhecia, ainda que não fosse de fato, como uma adversária a altura dele.

Por toda tarde ele se manteve ocupado para não pensar em Susan. Ele a teria tão logo a noite caísse e aquilo marcaria definitivamente o início de um futuro esplêndido. Ele confiava que sua noiva logo entenderia os benefícios da união e acabaria gostando dele. Quem não gostaria de um rei jovem e belo como ele? Ele ignorou o comentário no fundo de sua mente. Um que dizia que Narínia não gostava dele.

Ao final da tarde, ele recebeu um bilhete. Era de Susan, ele reconheceria a letra elegante dela em qualquer lugar. Não foi o fato de receber a nota, ou que sua noiva sentisse necessidade de lhe falar de forma discreta e sim o conteúdo do bilhete que o assustou. Ela disse que o esperaria a noite, como ordenado, mas tinha apenas um pedido a fazer. Ele deveria manter as luzes apagadas o tempo todo.

Ele poderia dizer não e determinar que desejava ver o rosto dela quando ele lhe desse prazer, mas dadas as circunstâncias ele achou melhor conceder o pedido dela. Susan era uma virgem, na mente dele, esse tipo de pedido poderia ser considerado normal. Haveria muito tempo para acabar com as inibições depois.

Depois do jantar ele se retirou rapidamente, sem dar qualquer satisfação a ninguém. Lucy e Edmund não deram importância, conversavam baixo e pareciam desconectados do mundo. Peter pensou que talvez aqueles dois devessem se casar no futuro, só para assegurar uma dinastia forte, mas achou melhor deixar o assunto de lado. Ele tomou um banho demorado e cuidadoso, vestiu suas roupas de dormir e por cima um manto azul bordado a ouro.

Foi até os aposentos de Susan discretamente, quase furtivo. Acreditava que as damas de companhia ainda estariam dentro do quarto, por isso bateu antes de entrar. Diante do silêncio ele abriu a porta e adentrou a câmara escura.

Não conseguia enxergar nada dentro do quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas, a janela fechada e ele mal conseguia dar um passo sem tropeçar. Estava tudo tão silencioso que ele chegou a pensar que Susan ou havia conseguido escapar, ou estava dormindo. Estava a ponto de perder a paciência novamente quando sentiu um par de braços delicados envolvendo seu tronco, enquanto mãos pequenas pousavam contra seu tórax.

Peter sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe o corpo. Susan não disse nada, era silenciosa como um gato. Ela retirou o manto que ele usava e permitiu que este caísse no chão. Pode sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, ela era quente e aconchegante. Ele se virou para que pudesse abraçá-la também.

Ela estava usando uma camisola fina, tão fina que mal poderia ser considerada como empecilho. Ele sentiu a urgência de testar até onde ia toda essa receptividade dela. Peter ergueu o rosto feminino, encoberto por sombras, e numa fúria totalmente nova ele a beijou. Beijou como se seu mundo dependesse daquele instante e foi surpreendido por uma Susan totalmente disposta a retribuir.

Ele a segurou pela nuca com firmeza enquanto sua outra mão deslizava a camisola dela pelos ombros. Sentiu a textura da pele expostas, sentiu o calor lamber-lhe o corpo. Ela parecia disposta a tomar as rédeas da situação, tornando o beijo mais ardente, estimulando a proximidade dos corpos e guiando-o até a cama oculta na escuridão. Nem de longe Peter se sentia intimidado. Ele estava fascinado por esta nova faceta de Susan e ainda mais desejoso de tê-la por completo.

Ele se deixou guiar por ela. As mãos pequenas e hábeis se ocupara da tarefa de despi-lo, sem que Susan deixa-se de beijá-lo um minuto se quer. A esta altura, a excitação era dolorosa. Queria-a mais próxima, queria tudo o que ela pudesse lhe dar. Quando sentiu os pés da cama atrás de si, Peter a enlaçou pela cintura e num rodopio rápido jogou-a sobre o leito e determinou sua posição.

Ele tentou em vão enxergar alguma linha do rosto dela, mas senti-la embaixo de si era uma sensação poderosa. Com voracidade ele lhe atacou a boca e mapeou o corpo nu e quente com suas mãos. Os dedos dela se perdiam nos cabelos dele, puxando-os, arranhando o couro cabeludo e provocando arrepios nele.

Afastou as pernas dela e acomodou-se entre elas. Sentiu sua excitação roçar contra a entrada dela. Estava úmida, quente e apelativa. No fundo de sua mente, algo dizia que talvez ele devesse prolongar mais aquele momento, mas não tinha certeza se agüentaria muito mais.

Sem poder resistir por muito mais tempo, ele a estocou num movimento brusco. Todo corpo dela se retraiu. Ela se comprimia inteira ao redor dele, resistindo a invasão impiedosa. Um lamento de dor lhe escapou da boca dela e Peter precisou de um instante pra tentar manter o controle.

Então ele começou a se movimentar, lentamente, quase com dificuldade. Movimentos cadenciados e firmes, que faziam Susan gemer. Talvez ela ainda sentisse dor, talvez estivesse começando a sentir algum prazer, ele não sabia. Estava perdido de mais nas próprias sensações para pensar nas dela. A velocidade aumentava, ele pressionava cada vez mais seu corpo contra o dela enquanto se beijavam, abafando sons desconexos.

As pernas dela o enlaçaram, instigando-o a ir mais fundo e mais forte. Peter já sentia o orgasmo próximo, mas num momento de desatenção dele, Susan inverteu as posições, deixando-o atônito. Como uma amazona, ela o cavalgava, mexendo o quadril de forma torturante. Ele nunca se imaginou numa posição de inferioridade em relação a qualquer pessoa, mas naquele momento, com ela no comando, ele admitiria que valia a pena.

Apertando as nadegas dela, ela a incentivava a continuar no ritmo enquanto ele flertava bem de perto com a loucura. Sem conseguir agüentar mais, Peter se rendeu ao orgasmo violento, enquanto num movimento inesperado de quadril, Susan o torturava uma ultima vez antes de acompanhá-lo na onda de prazer.

Ele fez com que ela se deitar-se ao seu lado na cama e sem trocarem uma única palavra, em virtude da mais pura exaustão, eles caíram no sono.

_**Nota da Autora: Narínia, como diz minha amiga, é uma pessoa com um death wish quase incontrolável. Ela não tem noção do perigo e nem o Peter sabe onde está se metendo nessa história. Susan é a perfeita donzela indefesa, mas em breve vc's verão que princesa é mais sagaz do que se pensa. Caspian dará o ar de sua graça no próximo capítulo.**_

_**Por favor, comentem!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Peter, O Deposto

_**Peter, O Deposto**_

_**"Imagino que para lidar com as diferenças entre nós e as outras pessoas, temos que aprender compaixão, autocontrole, piedade, perdão, simpatia e amor – virtudes sem as quais nem nós, nem o mundo, podemos sobreviver."**____**  
**__**(Wendell Berry)**_

Ele acordou na manhã seguinte e se deparou com uma cama vazia. Ao contrário do esperado, ele não reclamou a ausência de Susan, estava tentando ser compreensivo, mesmo que fosse incompreensível o episódio vivido na noite anterior. Ele era um homem feliz, podia dizer isso sem medo.

Levantou-se, voltou para seu quarto, trocou de roupa e foi tomar café com os irmãos. Susan também não estava lá, mandou que um dos arautos dissesse que ela não se sentia disposta. Nenhuma surpresa, dada a intensidade da noite anterior. Aquilo o deixou envaidecido e ele não questionou os motivos dela.

Deixou a mesa do café, decidido a cavalgar um pouco antes de se ocupar dos assuntos de Estado. Já estava chegando ao estábulo quando no meio do caminho topou com algo no mínimo inusitado. Narínia vinha andando pelo campo de um jeito bem engraçado, como se tivesse levado uma surra da cintura para baixo. As pernas arqueadas faziam-no lembrar da primeira vez que ele cavalgou. O efeito do dia seguinte foi desastroso.

Ela tentou fazer de conta que não o viu no meio do caminho, enquanto abocanhava uma maçã com vontade. Essas demonstrações de insubordinação o irritavam, mas a cena como um todo parecia tão engraçada que perder a chance de provocá-la era um desperdício.

- O que aconteceu pra você estar andando desse jeito? – ele perguntou debochado. Ela rangeu os dentes.

- Está de bom humor hoje, pelo que estou vendo. – ela retrucou mal humorada.

- Sim, estou. Pena que não se pode dizer o mesmo de você. – ele disse ainda rindo – Diga logo, o que aconteceu.

- Passei à tarde de ontem cavalgando com uma perna de cada lado da cela. – ela resmungou enquanto tentava passar por ele sem dar mais atenção ao assunto – Sensação horrível. Parece que levei uma surra de remo nas pernas. – ele riu abertamente do comentário dela, tanto que seus pulmões chegaram a doer.

- Isso que dá uma mulher querer cavalgar como um homem. – ele disse – Use uma cela para damas da próxima vez. – ele provocou, mas ela tentou ignorar. Deu as costas para ele.

- Cavalo! – ela resmungou quando ele já estava longe o bastante para não ouvir.

Nada, nem mesmo o mau humor matinal de Narínia parecia capaz de estragar o estado de espírito dele. Tudo o que Peter conseguia pensar era em Susan e em como ele gostaria de repetir a noite passada o mais rápido possível. O sol parecia mais claro, o ar parecia mais fresco, tudo parecia fadado a dar certo. Talvez sua noiva tivesse esquecido Caspian.

A idéia de por logo um fim a vida do príncipe telmarino ainda era tentadora, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra ele providências deviam ser tomadas. Deveria haver uma acusação formal contra ele, algo que a população pudesse aceitar como justificativa para uma sentença de morte. E mesmo que conseguisse uma boa fundamentação, isso deveria ser feito depois que o casamento com Susan fosse válido. Ele não queria correr o risco de afastar sua futura esposa de si, não agora que ele havia descoberto o quão deliciosa era a proximidade.

Pensou que seria bom mandar uma nota a ela, avisando que iria a seus aposentos durante a noite, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que lhe faria uma surpresa. Talvez devesse providenciar flores para ela, mulheres gostavam de flores.

O dia pareceu se arrastar. Susan manteve-se reclusa, o que para ele parecia ser uma atitude adequada a uma noiva modesta, mas eventualmente levantou suspeitas diante de Lucy e Edmund. Peter não contaria seu plano aos irmãos, não enquanto sentisse que eles estavam inaptos a compreender a elevação de seus propósitos, também não queria que Susan se sentisse constrangida.

Estava na metade da tarde e constatou que não poderia agüentar mais nem um minuto. Precisava ver Susan urgentemente e se perder nela outra vez. Ele se sentia atordoado, desconcentrado e ansioso a ponto de não parar de tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa. Decidido ele saiu do gabinete e ordenou que um dos sátiros lhe providenciasse um buquê de flores enquanto Peter estivesse no banho.

Era vaidoso e sabia disso. Queria que ela o visse como algo que valia a pena. Um rei jovem, belo e que faria qualquer coisa para que ela se sentisse feliz. Queria agradá-la e nada mais, queria que sua irmã, noiva e futura esposa estivesse sempre feliz ao lado dele. Isso o fazia se sentir ainda mais nobre.

Ele se vestiu com todo cuidado, pegou o buquê de flores e seguiu em direção aos aposentos de Susan. Quando chegou ao corredor que levava ao quarto ele foi surpreendido por sons suspeitos e manteve-se escondido para ver do que se tratava. Duas figuras sussurravam apressadamente, como se conspirassem.

Susan e Narínia estavam deixando o quarto, enquanto a criada olhava por cima dos ombros para se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali.

- Vamos! – a serva sussurrou – Não temos muito tempo. – e então elas saíram furtivamente e desapareceram por uma portinhola escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria presa na parede.

Peter achou tudo muito suspeito. Por mais que se recusasse a pensar mal de sua noiva, mas quando se tratava de Narínia tudo podia acontecer. Ele deixou o buquê de lado, retirou sua capa e jogou-a em qualquer canto para não chamar a atenção.

Silencioso como um felino, ele seguiu pelo caminho que elas haviam tomado. A portinhola levava a um túnel escuro, onde o cheiro de mofo era asfixiante. Ele se guiava pelo som dos passos apressados das duas mulheres até observar que as duas iam de encontro a uma saída que dava para um cômodo iluminado unicamente por tochas. Ele manteve-se nas sombras, escondido, e descobriu onde a passagem levava.

Elas estavam nas masmorras do castelo e naquele momento Narínia oferecia a um guarda uma bela garrafa de vinho tinto como suborno para que pudessem ter acesso as celas. Peter continuou a observar, a medida que o guarda se afastava. Era uma cela especial, já que havia uma cama mais confortável que as demais, uma tina com água limpa e uma mesa com comida de qualidade. Era a cela do Principe Caspian.

Assim que se deu conta da presença das duas moças, Caspian se levantou da cama e correu até elas. Pelas frestas da grade as mãos do príncipe buscaram o rosto de Susan, que estava banhado por lágrimas. A forma como se olhavam, a devoção implícita nos gesto e o carinho atingiram Peter como um soco na boca do estomago. O rei respirava com dificuldade, seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos começaram a arder involuntariamente.

A rejeição doía, a traição doía ainda mais. Seria por isso que ela pedira para ele que mantivesse as luzes apagadas? Para que Peter jamais pudesse ver no rosto dela o olhar de repulsa e tristeza? Para que ele não exigisse dela o mesmo olhar que ela destinava tão espontaneamente a Caspian?!

- Não chore, minha rainha. – Caspian sussurrava carinhosamente para ela – É um dia feliz, pois eu posso vê-la, posso tocar seu rosto e ter a certeza de que minha vida é mais plena porque você existe. – Peter teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter um grito de dor e ódio.

- Como posso não chorar?! – ela perguntava – Não agüento vê-lo trancafiado ai dentro, como um criminoso! Oh Caspian! Que dias terríveis são estes! – ela lamentou – A cada dia que passa eu tenho mais motivos para temer por sua vida e por Peter também! Meu irmão está louco! Foi tomado pelo poder e chegou a ordenar que eu me casasse com ele! Não sei mais o que fazer. Consegui escapar da noite passada, mas não sei mais quanto tempo poderei enganá-lo!

Enganá-lo, ela disse. O que exatamente ela havia feito para enganá-lo? Fingir que o amava durante a noite para no dia seguinte fazer juras ao maldito Caspian?!

- Oh, não vamos falar disso agora! Vocês têm pouco tempo! – Narínia alertou enquanto passava pela grade uma garrafa pequena de bebida – Tome, você e Glozelle merecem alguma coisa para esquecer este inferno.

- Agradeço sua atenção, lady Narínia. – Caspian disse enquanto dava um gole na bebida – E sinto muito pelo que teve de fazer, mas saiba que lhe sou eternamente grato.

- Eu não deixaria aquele rei ridículo encostar em minha amiga, nem por todos os fios da juba de Aslam! – Narínia disse firme.

- Isso não muda o fato de que você se sacrificou por mim quando sugeri o plano. Você poderia ter recusado, mas não o fez. – Susan disse amável – Muito obrigada.

- Oh, pare com isso! – Narínia resmungou – Não foi de todo ruim. Quantas garotas podem dizer que foram pra cama com um rei? – ela debochou da própria situação – E ele até que sabia o que fazer.

Peter sentiu seu rosto se esvair de toda cor. Não foi Susan que o seduziu, não foi ela quem se entregou de forma tão esplendida a ele na noite anterior! Era Narínia quem estava lá! Foi a serva imunda que o arrastou para o leito como uma puta qualquer e o domou entre suas cochas! Ele se permitiu ser domado por uma SERVA!

Enquanto Narínia o mantinha ocupado, era com Caspian que Susan se encontrava! E como ele foi tolo de achar que sua querida noiva havia enxergado a luz da razão quando seus olhos azuis estavam cegos para qualquer coisa que não fosse o príncipe talmarino. Foi com uma dor indescritível que Peter constatou o óbvio. Susan amava Caspian, amava tanto que se prestava ao papel de uma reles trapaceira para conseguir se esgueirar até as masmorras e encontrá-lo, para levar algum consolo ao amante aprisionado. Enquanto ele, o Grande Rei Peter, era rejeitado por ela, passado para traz, feito de idiota pela mulher que amava e por uma serva que deveria ter sido açoitada há muito tempo!

E por essa traição todos eles pagariam!

Empunhando sua espada, Peter deixou as sombras enquanto apontava a lâmina para os três traidores. Susan se colocou imediatamente entre ele e Caspian, mantendo os braços abertos numa tentativa vã de protegê-lo.

Narínia, num ato desesperado, se atirou contra o rei, tentando desviar o braço armado para longe, ou até desarmá-lo, mas foi inútil. Peter a empurrou com força contra o chão e a encarou furioso.

- Não ouse tocar em mim, rameira imunda! – ele disse entre dente – Vocês dois brincaram com a sorte pela ultima vez! Eu lhe dei a oportunidade para ver o tamanho da burrice que estava fazendo, Susan! Eu fui tolerante, me mostrei disposto a torná-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo e é assim que você me retribui!

- Peter, por favor! Pare com esta loucura! – Susan implorou – Ouça a voz da razão!

- Razão?! A única razão que eu consigo enxergar é uma sentença de morte! – ele rugiu.

- Não ouse encostar nela! – Caspian disse furioso.

- Oh, não vou! – Peter rebateu – Eu ainda preciso de uma rainha e cuidarei para que ela seja dócil e obediente! Mas no que diz respeito a você, eu fui tolerante por um tempo longo de mais. Você vai morrer com a certeza de que Susan é MINHA esposa!

- Peter, NÃO! – Susan implorava em prantos.

- Tudo o que você vai conseguir é uma legião de telmarinos revoltados! – Narínia disse se levantando – Tudo o que você vai conseguir é se tornar um governante antipatizado! Olhe para você e veja o quão patético você se tornou!

- Não se atreva a dirigir a palavra a mim! Vadia! – Peter tornou a apontar a espada para a garota.

- O que é isso? – ela disse em tom de provocação – Você bem que gostou quando eu cavalguei você.

- Não se atreva, ou...- Peter tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas foi interrompido antes.

- Ou o que?! – ela o desafiou – Vai me agredir como fez com sua irmã?! Vai tentar me matar porque tenho a coragem de desafiar você e sua suposta autoridade real? Isso é de mais pro seu ego principesco? Então vá em frente e seja homem para atravessar meu peito com esta espada! SEJA MAGNÍFICO E ME MATE!

Peter abaixou a espada, mas ao invés da rendição dele, o que Narínia recebeu foi um tapa na cara, tão forte que a fez se desequilibrar. Em seguida ele a agarrou pelos cabelos com força, fazendo-a gritar. Peter foi obrigado a reprimir a lembrança de como ela havia gemido e gritado na noite anterior.

- Eu vou matá-la, disso você pode ter certeza. – Peter sussurrou perigosamente – Eu vou fazer questão de executá-la em praça pública por alta traição e expor seu cadáver nu para apodrecer ao sol. Você e Caspian morrem no momento em que meu casamento com Susan for celebrado. Será meu presente de casamento a uma noiva traidora!

- É o melhor que pode fazer, meu rei? – ela o provocou uma ultima vez, antes de ser atirada ao chão.

- Guardas! – Peter chamou e logo três guardas apareceram – Providenciem para esta traidora uma cela e preparem tudo. Duas execuções serão realizadas dentro de dois dias. Quando terminarem, de acomodar nossa "convidada", escoltem a princesa Susan para seus aposentos e cuidem para que ela não saia de lá a menos que eu diga o contrário.

Peter deu as costas a eles. Desorientado ele voltou para seus aposentos e permitiu que toda fúria, toda frustração o deixasse. Vasos, moveis e cortinas foram destruídos no meio do caminho e, ainda que colocasse o cômodo a baixo, não seria o bastante. Tudo o que ele queria era arrancar o coração de seu peito, como faria com Caspian.

Por que ele se sentia tão inconsolável? Ele era um rei, detentor de um poder indescritível, jovem, belo, rico, amado pelos narnianos e ainda assim... Ainda assim Peter se sentia solitário. Seus irmãos o olhavam com medo e desconfiança. Edmund só se mantinha por perto para tentar induzi-lo a moderação. Lucy o encarava como um estranho a ser temido e Susan, sua adorada Susan, o odiava e traía sem demonstrar qualquer vergonha por isso.

Do que adiantava o poder? Do que adiantava tudo aquilo, se no fim ele estava isolado, solitário, sendo tratado como um predador quando tudo o que ele queria era fazer a coisa certa. Ele se atirou de costas na cama e permitiu que o choro desesperado tomasse conta dele. Chorou como não fazia há anos.

Dês do dia em que o pai foi para a guerra e ele se viu na posição de chefe de família, responsável pela segurança dos irmãos, ele se proibia tal demonstração de fraqueza. Ele devia ser forte pelos irmãos e mais tarde teve de ser forte por seu povo. Nunca podendo comentar com ninguém suas dúvidas, seus medos e suas fraquezas, porque um rei não podia ter nada disso. E agora ele não tinha ninguém.

Fazia tempo que ele não compartilhava com os irmãos momentos de descontração e risadas. Aliás, ele não ria de forma espontânea mais. Então ele se lembrou de um detalhe peculiar...A pesar dos desaforos, da insubordinação e da ousadia, Narínia o fazia rir sem que ele percebesse. Fosse com seu jeito debochado, suas frases ferinas ou a forma cômica como ela estava andando pela manhã em virtude de uma cavalgada...Ao menos isso fazia bem ao ego dele. Foi Peter que a deixou daquela maneira.

Em algum momento em meio a sua dor, ele acabou pegando no sono por pura exaustão. O sono foi terrível e turbulento, ele acordou mais cansado do que jamais havia se sentido e assim que amanheceu fez questão de assinar as sentenças de execução para Narínia e Caspian. Edmund tentou convencê-lo do contrário, mas Peter estava decidido.

Ordenou aos sátiros e faunos que cuidassem da preparação do templo e anunciassem que ao amanhecer do dia seguinte o Grande Rei Peter se casaria com a princesa Susan e em comemoração a ocasião, dois traidores seriam executados em praça pública.

O tempo voou e logo raiava o dia em que Caspian e Narínia seriam mortos e Peter teria uma rainha. Lucy se recusava a tomar parte em tudo aquilo e Peter foi obrigado a ordenar que ela estivesse pronta para a cerimônia sobre pena de não poder nunca mais entrar no templo. Edmund interveio por ela e conseguiu convencê-la a obedecer.

Peter vestiu suas melhores vestes, colocou suas jóias e prendeu sua espada ao cinto. Susan esperava por ele a entrada do palácio, de onde sairia o cortejo. Primeiro a execução e em seguida o casamento.

Ele se convenceu da nobreza dela. Susan não derramou uma lágrima, não tirou os olhos do horizonte e não disse uma palavra. Ela usava a mesma expressão de quando estava a caminho de uma batalha. Não importava o tamanho da provação, no final ela sempre seria uma rainha de Nárnia.

Peter tomou seu lugar no trono central no camarote real. Susan sentou-se ao lado dele, com sua aparência digna. Mesmo que ele detestasse admitir, sabia que ela estava a ponto de desabar ali mesmo. Lucy e Edmund também tomaram posse dos tronos menores, como era próprio aos herdeiros.

As trombetas soaram, anunciando a chegada dos prisioneiros traidores. Susan estremeceu ao lado dele, ficando ainda mais pálida. Caspian caminhava serenamente, sua expressão inabalável e calma. Não parecia um condenado, não parecia nem mesmo um homem comum. Aquele era um príncipe consciente e resignado em seus deveres, morreria de bom grado e com a cabeça erguida, pois era isso o que seus súditos esperavam dele.

Logo atrás, Narínia vinha com pés e mãos acorrentadas. O cabelo desgrenhado e as roupas rasgadas faziam-na parecer uma velha bruxa. Os olhos eram duros, inflexíveis como aço. O queixo se erguia de forma insolente e Peter teve a certeza de que nem mesmo diante da morte ela se curvaria. Nada era capaz de dobrar aquela mulher.

Subiram ao pequeno palco, onde o machado afiado esperava pelo pescoço de cada um. A praça estava cheia, mas não havia nenhuma ofensa sendo atirada aos condenados. O silêncio era profundo e constrangedor. Como era de costume, aos prisioneiros foi concedido o direito a proferir suas ultimas palavras.

Caspian foi o primeiro.

- Se minha morte significa a união de dois povos grandiosos, então é de bom grado que faço o sacrifício que sempre estive pronto a fazer. – ele disse com a voz firme, encarando os integrantes do camarote real – Como príncipe, é preciso pensar além de suas vontades e necessidades, é preciso ser maior do que o egoísmo e a avareza, sempre pronto a atender uma necessidade e um bem maior. É por isso que eu morro. Amem seus soberanos, amem uns aos outros como irmãos e lutem, sempre, pelo justo. – Caspian respirou fundo e encarou Susan diretamente – À minha rainha, minha eterna devoção.

Peter notou que Susan teve de morder o lábio para conter o grito em sua garganta. As lágrimas estavam represadas em seus olhos e Lucy não estava nem um pouco melhor. Caspian ajoelhou-se e inclinou seu corpo sobre a madeira. O carrasco ao seu lado erguia o machado gigantesco e afiadíssimo. Edmund virou o rosto para não ter que ver a morte do companheiro de armas. Susan queria implorar para morrer junto com ele e Lucy rezava silenciosa e com os olhos fechados.

O machado estava pronto para descer, mas eis que o milagre aconteceu e um rugido colossal preencheu o silêncio. Olhos arregalados e tremores por toda parte, tal som era um aviso maior do que qualquer presságio. Saltando sobre a multidão, o Grande Leão dourado derrubou o carrasco. Mostrando seus dentes e sacudindo a esplendida juba, Aslam se mostrou diante uma multidão maravilhada.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Peter teve tanto medo que chegou a perder a cor.

- Nem uma gota de sangue será derramada hoje! – o leão falou com a voz imponente – Nenhuma morte servirá para um propósito tão mesquinho quanto este! Aquele que chamam de Grande Rei Peter, levante-se! – lentamente e com grande temor, Peter obedeceu à ordem – O tempo dos Reis e Rainhas do Passado se esgotou, mas a promessa de serem sempre reis e rainhas de Nárnia permanece. Esta coroa sobre sua cabeça deve, Peter, deve ser entregada aquele que ocupará o trono por direito e por conquista, não por usurpação. Confiei em sua coragem e sua sabedoria para fazer o que era certo e veja o que se tornou! Um tirano.

Peter abaixou a cabeça, como uma criança repreendida por um pai. Aslam caminhou até ele com firmeza.

- Você não mais governará telmarinos e narnianos, mas todo respeito pertinente a um rei deve ser mantido em relação a sua pessoa. – Aslam disse firme – Você falhou no maior dos testes, causando pânico até mesmo entre seus entes queridos. Rainha Susan, a senhora está livre de qualquer compromisso imposto pelo Grande Rei e acredito que seja sábio aconselha-la a ajudar Caspian X na tarefa que o espera. Pode ir, minha filha. – o sorriso se abriu no rosto de Susan, que imediatamente deixou o camarote e correu para os braços de Caspian – Lucy, como sempre sua fé permanece inabalável. – Lucy sorriu em resposta como a muito não fazia – Edmund, ainda que seus esforços tenham sido de pouca expressão, seu bom senso e sua determinação impediram que este dia trágico fosse concretizado antes que eu pudesse chegar.

Peter sentia-se apavorado e humilhado diante de seus súditos. Ninguém se manifestou para ajudá-lo, nem narniano e nem telmarino. Diante de Aslam, não havia qualquer possibilidade de argumentação.

- Retire sua coroa, Grande Rei Peter. – Aslam ordenou e Peter obedeceu em silêncio – E entregue-a ao seu devido dono. – o rapaz caminhou até Caspian, que ainda se encontrava agachado, enquanto Susan o abraçava com força. Peter colocou a coroa sobre a cabeça do príncipe, agora Rei Caspian X. – Levante-se, Rei Caspian, rei de Nárnia e Telmar, Senhor de Cair Paravel e Imperador das Ilhas Solitárias.

Peter observou Caspian se erguer com uma força nova, como se tivesse bebido do suco da flor de fogo e se regenerado. Susan estava aconchegada junto a ele, aliviada, extasiada e absolutamente feliz pelo novo destino do agora rei. Peter abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seus olhos arderem enquanto ele tentava conter as lágrimas.

Sentia-se envergonhado diante do maior exemplo de liderança, bravura e sabedoria. Aslam fez questão de dizer com todas as letras de que nada daquilo pertencia a Peter. Lucy e Edmund olhavam-no com alguma compaixão, mas isso se restringia aos dois Pevensie mais jovens. Susan estava radiante, mais linda do que nunca e agora inatingível para ele. Estava muito evidente que Caspian havia encontrado sua rainha.

A multidão extasiada saudava o novo rei com alegria, mas para Peter tudo estava um tanto quanto cinza.

- EI! Alguém ai pode dizer pro cara encapuzado me desamarrar! – Narínia, ainda de mãos atadas, gritava por atenção. No meio de tantas emoções vergonhosas, Peter ainda conseguiu rir da cara indignada que ela fazia ao encara o carrasco. – Seu Leão, dá pra me ajudar aqui.

- Que Narínia, Filha de Lugar Nenhum, seja libertada. – Aslam ordenou e foi prontamente obedecido.

Ela agradeceu ao Grande Leão com um sorriso radiante estampado no rosto. Peter não notou que isso durou pouco. Assim que a garota se viu livre lançou a ele um olhar preocupado, quase suplicante.

- Você errou Peter e o erro foi grave. Para você eu ofereço duas opções para que siga com sua vida e não cometa mais tais injustiças. – Aslam declarou – Pode voltar ao seu mundo, preservando todas as suas memórias e sozinho, ou pode permanecer neste mundo, junto com seus irmãos e estando sujeito as leis e punições que o Rei Caspian decidir lhe infligir. A decisão é sua e somente a você caberá arcar com elas.

Peter ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o grande leão dourado diante dele. Ponderou por um momento. Se voltasse ao seu mundo, teria a certeza de que em menos de um ano todos aqueles que ele amava estariam mortos. Ele não saberia como seus irmãos teriam vivido, não participaria da vida de nenhum deles e estaria perfeitamente sozinho com suas próprias lembranças. Se ficasse, ainda que a punição fosse grande, ele ao menos poderia saber que todos estavam bem, poderia se assegurar de que suas vidas foram plenas.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu fico. Impus ao prin...Ao rei Caspian a minha lei de forma desastrada e com grandes exageros. Penso que é justo que ele retribua a minha cortesia como melhor lhe convir. Tudo o que eu desejo é saber que meus irmãos viveram felizes, do que me conformar com meras suposições e a certeza de que em um dia no meu mundo eu já os teria perdido para a morte.

- O que me diz, Rei Caspian? – Aslam perguntou ao novo rei. Caspian olhou atentamente para o rosto de Susan, enquanto pensava em uma resposta.

- Peter ainda é um rei de Nárnia e, espero eu, meu futuro cunhado. É direito que ele mantenha sua dignidade enquanto rei, mas nem eu, nem meus descendentes estaríamos tranqüilos com a ameaça constante de novo golpe. – Caspian disse convicto – Eu o condeno ao exílio nas Ilhas Solitárias, onde ele terá direito a uma moradia a altura de um nobre, uma pequena corte e uma renda generosa.

- Lhe parece justo, Grande Rei? – Aslam perguntou.

- É mais do que mereço. – ele disse resignado.

- O novo rei determinou e assim deve ser. – Aslam pôs um fim a questão.

Quando tudo parecia acertado, alguém fez um som estranho com a garganta para chamar atenção. Todos então se viraram para Narínia que estava atenta a tudo.

- Com o perdão da palavra, Majestades. – ela disse se dirigindo ao leão e ao novo rei – Peço para ser mandada junto com o Grande Rei para o exílio.

Um som de espanto tomou conta de todos e Peter a encarou incrédulo. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida de que ela era louca, agora ele estava certo da resposta. Ela não pareceu se abalar.

- Deixaria sua vida e seus amigos aqui para seguir a um condenado? – Aslam questionou divertido.

- Com todo respeito, existe muito pouco que me prenda neste lugar, apenas minhas duas amigas aqui presentes. – Narínia respondeu dando de ombros – O rei Peter fez muita coisa pra muita gente e não nego que ele mereça punição, mas a idéia é que ele aprenda com os erros. O grande problema dele foi se deixar seduzir pelo poder e qualquer um aqui está sujeito ao mesmo perigo.

- Você ainda não disse a razão de seu sacrifício. – Aslam disse como um pai amoroso se dirige a filha.

- Porque no passado ele foi um bom rei e um bom homem, qualquer narniano diria isso. E porque ele merece uma segunda chance de fazer a coisa certa, mas sozinho isso será muito difícil. E por fim, mesmo que ele tenha todos os defeitos do mundo, há algo nele que merece ser amado. – aquilo foi para Peter um tapa, seguido de um afago gentil e bem vindo.

Sem qualquer objeção por parte do novo rei, e com a benção das duas filhas de Eva, foi concedido a Narínia o pedido para que ela acompanhasse o Grande Rei Peter em seu exílio. Por mais que os motivos dela fossem obscuros, por mais que a situação em si fosse muito improvável, Peter se sentia grato a ela. Mal sabia ele que um capítulo em sua vida havia se encerrado e um capítulo totalmente novo começara a ser escrito.

Peter, O Magnífico; Peter, O Conquistador; Peter, O Tirano; era agora conhecido como Peter, O Deposto.

_**Nota da Autora: Improvável? Inacreditável? Ridículo? Talvez, mas Caspian é muito nobre pra mandar matar um rei de Nárnia a sangue frio e mesmo que não fosse, a Susan podaria as asinhas dele. Aslam deu o ar de sua graça e logo logo vai embora. Narínia assinou o atestado de loucura? Aguardem, vocês não viram nada.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem**_


	4. Peter, O Exilado

_**Peter, O Exilado**_

_**"E ninguém é eu, e ninguém é você. Esta é a solidão." (Clarice Lispector)**_

O mar se estendia diante dele como um tapete azul e verde, enquanto o vento fazia de seu cabelo loiro uma algazarra sem par. A todo pano, o navio Gentle Queen seguia rumo às Ilhas Solitárias. Que nome horrível para se dar a um lugar, mais horrível ainda era pensar neste lugar como seu exílio.

Zarparam no dia que se seguiu ao casamento de Caspian X com, a agora novamente rainha, Susan. Foi uma festa linda, como nunca se viu em qualquer lugar daquele mundo. Vinho e comida a vontade, música em cada canto da cidade e pessoas rindo. Sua irmã estava maravilhosa, digna de ser descrita em poemas rebuscados, enquanto Caspian não cabia em si de tanta satisfação. Tudo estava perfeito, apenas Peter se sentia alheio a tanta felicidade.

Susan e Caspian foram tolerantes o bastante para permitir que ele desfrutasse da festa, ainda que Peter fosse submetido a uma pesada escolta e tivesse de suportar os olhares reprovadores sobre si. Ele não se queixou, mal verbalizou seus cumprimentos aos noivos. O Grande Rei se sentia miserável.

Não por ter perdido seu trono, não por ter sido severamente repreendido por Aslam. O que magoava de fato era ser obrigado a observar a vida e as alegrias dos irmãos sem nunca mais poder tomar parte nelas. Ele seria enviado para longe, para um lugar que lhe possibilitasse uma vida cômoda, mas dificilmente teria a possibilidade de compartilhar boas recordações com seus irmãos. Desta vez ele estaria mais solitário do que nunca, mas ao menos poderia saber que eles estavam vivos e felizes com suas vidas.

O mar era naquele momento um consolo, com seu som ritmado e relaxante. A brisa carregada do cheiro de maresia parecia revigorante e, mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele, Peter se sentia em paz.

Olhou de relance para a proa do navio. Narínia nem parecia com a garota saltitante que o desafiava sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Ela estava distante agora, seu rosto era sereno e ela evitava discussões desnecessárias. Falava com praticidade e eficiência sobre tudo o que precisava ser providenciado para receber a pequena corte de Peter, O Magnífico. Ela não parecia mais uma menina, havia algo mais decidido e forte nela do que a ingenuidade da juventude, aliás, ela podia ser chamada de muita coisa, mas nunca de ingênua.

Às vezes era irritante, como ter uma babá colada aos calcanhares vinte e quatro horas por dia. Narínia estava sempre dizendo o que devia e o que não devia ser feito, como a residência deveria ser organizada, os mantimentos que deviam levar, o estoque, a mobília, o comportamento apropriado para uma pequena corte e o protocolo diante do rei. Por incrível que pareça, ela o respeitava mais agora, que era um soberano destronado, do que quando ele se intitulava Senhor Absoluto de Nárnia.

Não foi só a atitude dela que mudou, a aparência refletia nitidamente o aspecto mais maduro de sua personalidade. O cabelo longo deu lugar ao coque displicente e as roupas se tornaram um pouco mais severas, em tons de verde musgo ou azul marinho, sempre em tecido mais grosseiro do que o permitido às damas da corte de Nárnia.

Roupas odiosas, era o que ele pensava. Peter era de opinião que uma mulher jovem deve usar cores que transmitam sua jovialidade e realcem sua beleza, não vestes feitas com material próprio para fazer sacos de batata, mas Narínia não parecia se importar.

Não, ela não parecia sua babá. O termo correto seria carcereira, ainda que Caspian tivesse concedido a ela o título de "governanta real" para efeitos oficiais. Se ela pretendia estar a serviço dele, como administradora da residência oficial de um rei de Nárnia, então a primeira providência era agir como uma, a começar pelas roupas!

Já era deprimente o bastante ser mandado para o exílio, tudo o que ele não precisava era ter de poluir sua visão com a imagem de uma mulher que insistia em se fazer feia!

Ela deve ter sentido o olhar dele sobre ela e então se virou para saber do que se tratava. Ele devia estar com uma expressão bem estranha no rosto, pois ela o encarou como se tivesse duas cabeças e depois riu consigo mesma. Gostava mais dela quando ela estava sorrindo.

Quando aportaram na ilha destinada a ele como propriedade, Peter mal conseguia ver sua governanta ou dar a ela qualquer instrução. Aliás, a ele não competia dar instruções a ninguém e Narínia estava tão ocupada organizando tudo que por muito pouco não o atropelava. A mulher era quase uma força da natureza, um vendaval.

O que ele pensava ser um estado temporário passou a se prolongar por um tempo que ia muito além do imaginável. Ele não tinha voz alguma dentro de sua nova residência e não importava se algo estava ou não de seu agrado, ele era simplesmente ignorado a maior parte das vezes. Suas atividades se limitavam a cavalgar pela manhã, ler durante a tarde e quando havia alguma correspondência para ele, que fosse de cunho pessoal não administrativo, ele respondia. Todo resto, incluindo relatórios de como ele estava ou não se adaptando, cabiam a sua governanta.

Caspian X confiava nos olhos dela e em seu bom senso para se assegurar de que Peter não representava mais um perigo para ele e seu trono. Seus irmãos lhe mandavam cartas contando sobre a vida em Nárnia e como as coisas por lá estavam mudadas. Susan não lhe escreveu nenhuma vez, talvez porque ainda o odiasse, talvez porque Caspian não permitia que ela se aproximasse dele.

Sempre que precisava de alguma coisa, fosse roupa, mantimento, ou até mesmo algo para sua diversão, ele tinha de reportar à Narínia, que se encarregava de peticionar ao rei Caspian. Esse processo levava dias, às vezes até meses, para ser concluído e Peter já se sentia tão entediado que começava a cogitar a hipóteses de pedir que seu cunhado lhe mandasse uma mulher da próxima vez. Pelo menos assim ele teria diversão.

Olhar para Narínia com qualquer pensamento deste tipo era no mínimo desanimador, mesmo quando a lembrança da fatídica noite que passaram juntos ainda estavam muito nítida em sua mente. Eram as roupas e aquele coque horrendo, ele estava certo. Não fazia nenhum sentido ela manter uma aparência tão insossa quando na verdade não era assim. Um dia ele decidiu que aquilo o aborrecia e por tanto algo deveria ser feito.

Ele a encontrou na pequena sala que servia como apoio aos seus aposentos enquanto governanta. O lugar que deveria servir como uma pequena sala de estudos, ou sala de visitas, havia se tornado um pequeno gabinete, onde ela produzia seus relatórios minuciosos e escrevia cartas e requerimentos furiosamente. Era um tanto claustrofóbico ali, já que o lugar estava tomado por uma quantidade absurda de papeis e havia pouca iluminação. A decoração original estava soterrada por tralhas. Em outros tempos, aquela antecâmara devia ter sido um lugar agradável para uma dama passar suas horas de descanso.

Ela desviou sua atenção dos papeis apenas para lançar a ele um sorriso indulgente. Onde estava o respeito dela? O mínimo que uma dama devia fazer na presença de qualquer cavalheiro era se levantar e saudá-lo de forma adequada.

- Bom dia, m'lord. – ela disse sem encará-lo. O tratamento que ela dispensava a ele agora era bem mais cortês do que quando ele governava. Pelo menos ela não o agredia verbalmente – Deseja algo?

- Solicite ao meu mui estimado cunhado, ou até mesmo à minha irmã, que mande roupas femininas de bom gosto na próxima remeça de suprimentos. – ele disse sério. O pedido a assustou tanto que ela foi obrigada a encará-lo.

- Algum motivo especial para o pedido? – ela questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Se sou obrigado a conviver com você, então eu gostaria de pelo menos ter uma visão agradável enquanto conversamos. As roupas que você usa normalmente são no mínimo ofensivas aos olhos. Parecem feitas de sacos de batatas! – ele disse de uma maneira rude. Ela revirou os olhos.

- São mais confortáveis, mais resistentes e me servem bem no frio e no calor. Aliás, estamos no exílio e não na corte de Nárnia. – ela disse mal humorada.

- Isso pode ser um exílio, mas também é uma pequena corte e eu sou o senhor deste lugar. O único luxo que posso me dar é o de fingir que ainda tenho alguma autoridade, mas dês do dia em que você assumiu os deveres de governanta tem sido uma tirana muito pior do que eu fui. – ele disse ressentido – Eu nem mesmo tenho voz ativa pra determinar onde ou quando farei minhas refeições ou o tipo de comida que me apetece mais.

- Estou tentando fazer um trabalho descente aqui e administrando tudo de maneira que você não tenha que se preocupar. O que recebemos de Caspian é uma quantia realmente muito boa, mas se não tomarmos cuidado logo podemos nos colocar numa situação difícil. – ela disse indignada – Me desculpe se as roupas que eu uso ou deixo de usar não o agradam, só acho que seria um péssimo investimento usar o dinheiro pra comprar algumas que lhe pareçam mais apropriadas.

- Ao menos uma vez, me deixe agir como senhor de mim e deste lugar. Faça o que pedi. – ele disse mal humorado.

- Se quer mesmo fazer alguma coisa, ou agir como senhor daqui, então comece fazendo um levantamento do que precisaremos para organizar uma defesa para a ilha. Se por um acaso algum país inimigo decidir atacar Nárnia, você seria um bom refém para se negociar. – ela disse prática – Não entendo de ataques ou defesas, acho que seria prudente se você se encarregasse disso.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele debochou.

- Alguns dos prédios anexos à residência estão deteriorados e como alguns dos membros da "corte" ainda precisam de alojamento, seriam bom nos assegurarmos de que o telhado não vá cair sobre a cabeça de ninguém. – ela disse – Cuide dos projetos e da lista de materiais que vai precisar, se quiser.

- Está bem, não posso correr o risco de meus súditos serem esmagados enquanto dormem. – ele disse, tentando não soar fraco – Seria bom ter um pomar e uma horta para legumes e verduras perto da residência. – ele disse dando de ombros – Tínhamos um pomar em Cair Paravel e era bem útil.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ela disse analítica – Me parece uma boa idéia. Flores também seriam ótimas.

- Vamos organizar um jardim então. Tomar chá sentindo o perfume das rosas seria agradável. – ele concordou.

- Escolha o lugar para o pomar, a horta e o jardim. Vou solicitar as sementes e ferramentas. – ela disse entusiasmada.

- Mas não esqueça de solicitar as roupas que falei. Aproveite e peça casacos quentes, se o inverno for rigoroso corremos o risco de congelar neste lugar. – ele insistiu. – Roupas elegantes, nada de azul marinho desbotado e verde musgo. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Oh, está bem! – ela disse por fim – Vou falar com a rainha Lucy, ela provavelmente vai saber o que fazer.

- Seria melhor se você passasse a usar o escritório para cuidar das correspondências oficiais. – ele disse sem dar muita importância ao fato.

- E por que eu faria isso? – ela já estava irritada com tantas ordens.

- É mais espaçoso, mais adequado a função e eu poderei saber o que você anda escrevendo pelas minhas costas. – ele disse a ultima parte só para implicá-la. – Esvazie esse lugar. Faça desta sala algo para seu próprio prazer e não porque acha que assim poderá cuidar de tudo sem me perturbar.

- Está tão entediado assim? – ela questionou divertida.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – ele lançou a ela um sorriso rápido por cima dos ombros, antes de deixar o gabinete.

Eventualmente, depois de um longo tempo de espera por uma embarcação com mantimentos, as famigeradas roupas chegaram e se tornaram mais uma vez objeto de debate. A quantidade de vestidos de gala, feitos de tecido delicado e excessivo brilho, agradavam ao gosto do jovem rei, mas iam contra os ideais de praticidade e conveniência de Narínia.

Não bastassem os decotes, as várias camadas de saias e a dificuldade com a mobilidade que ela teria de suportar, a rainha Lucy foi ainda mais longe na tortura quando o assunto eram as roupas de baixo. Esta parte, Narínia manteve bem longe dos olhos de Peter, enquanto se perguntava para que ela precisava de anáguas tão finas, combinações com renda e corpetes que faziam seus seios dobrarem de tamanho. Ela não usaria nada daquilo, nem por um decreto assinado por todos os reis de Narnia!

Ela continuaria seguindo essa linha de pensamento se não houvesse constatado, com grande resistência, que suas roupas de baixo não estavam no melhor estado de conservação. Ela teria vergonha de deixar outra pessoa lavá-las e diante de um suprimento vasto, seria um desperdício não usar as novas. Ninguém iria por os olhos nelas mesmo.

A mudança nas roupas teve um grande efeito no humor do rei, assim como suas novas atividades. Ele se mantinha ocupado o dia todo, só parando para descansar durante a noite. Era quando ele tirava um tempo para conversar com Narínia sobre qualquer coisa que não envolvesse a rotina de ambos. Muitas vezes eles ficavam em silêncio lendo, ou ela se sentava ao piano e tocava alguma coisa para animar o ambiente.

Uma tarde em especial, Peter deixou a reforma dos anexos sobre a supervisão de seus homens e se retirou mais cedo para dentro da casa. Pensou em tomar um banho para amenizar o calor e decidiu desviar seu caminho para um riacho que corria perto da propriedade.

O sol estava quase insuportável e ele ansiava por um mergulho. Já estava sem a camisa e retirando as botas para entrar na água, quando um som familiar encheu seus ouvidos. Aproximou-se do riacho sorrateiramente e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore para observar o que estava acontecendo e qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com sua maldita governanta, usando nada além de uma combinação fina, que mal chegava aos joelhos.

Ele estava tão habituado a ver mulheres usando saias longas e sobreposições infindáveis de anáguas que às vezes até se esquecia que tudo aquilo tinha um propósito. Manter as pernas de uma donzela bem longe da visão dos homens, mesmo quando se tratava de um par como aquele. Torneadas, roliças, alvas e tão, tão convidativas.

Como ele conseguiu esquecer que pernas existiam de baixo das saias, ninguém sabe, e também não fazia a menor diferença, já que Narínia, totalmente alheia a espionagem dele, acabara de entrar na água. Tudo o que existia para proteger a imagem daquele corpo de olhos desejosos se reduziu a uma finíssima camada de tecido transparente, totalmente encharcado e colado.

A lembrança da noite em que ela o havia enganado voltou a sua memória com toda intensidade possível, mas tratava-se de uma memória falha. Ele nunca tinha visto o corpo dela exposto, nunca tinha parado para analisar os detalhes e imagens tinham poder, o bastante para fazer um rei desejar desesperadamente uma mulher que o irritava maior parte do tempo.

O efeito de sua espionagem estava se tornando doloroso e constrangedor. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha uma mulher em seus braços, talvez fosse hora de mudar isso. E talvez, apenas talvez, Narínia não fosse tão irritante quanto ele imaginava. Na verdade, olhando por aquele ângulo, ela até lhe parecia bem agradável.

Ele voltou para a residência, aproveitou a solidão de seus aposentos para aliviar toda tensão que a imagem de sua governanta semi nua havia causado. Tomou um longo banho frio e decidiu não passar aquela maldita noite sozinho. Nem que pra isso ele tivesse que arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

O jovem rei tentou se conter enquanto estavam sentados a mesa do jantar, comendo em silencio, mas seus olhares furtivos o traiam. Como um leão analisando sua presa, uma ovelha tola. Ele só poderia considerar aquilo uma vingança agradável. Uma vez ela o seduziu para livrar Susan de uma situação infernal. O destino estava dando a ele a oportunidade de retribuir o favor e livrar-se daquela necessidade quase animalesca.

Terminaram o jantar e foram para a sala de música. A noite estava quente, o ar era pesado, quase como o ar da Calormânia, saturado pelo perfume de dama-da-noite. Narínia não disse coisa alguma, apenas se sentou junto ao piano, alisando as teclas de marfim polido sem nenhuma intenção de extrair delas qualquer som. Peter caminhou até ela com a sutileza de um gato, permitiu que seus dedos repetissem o movimento dos dela, até que suas mãos se esbarrassem. Ele tentou disfarçar, quando notou o recuo dela, dedilhando três teclas.

- Toque alguma coisa para mim. – ele ordenou suavemente junto ao ouvido dela. Narínia não pode conter o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

- Deseja algo em especial? – ela perguntou por educação, sentindo a garganta secar.

- Algo passional. – a voz de Peter soou rouca e muito próxima, muito quente e atordoante como um soco na boca do estomago. Ela tentou se lembrar de alguma melodia, algo apropriado e fácil.

Os dedos dela se decidiram e começaram a tirar do instrumento uma melodia densa. Poderia ser um tango, poderia ser um bolero, poderia ser um réquiem, ou quem sabe todos em um só. Ela não sabia, nem ele. Peter pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela e, sem que ela protestasse, permitiu que descessem pela linha do decote quadrado, sentindo o contraste do tecido e da pele. A respiração dela era pesada.

Ele se ajoelhou atrás dela e seus lábios roçaram contra a orelha da garota, deslizaram sutilmente até o pescoço e plantaram sobre a pele beijos leves e quentes. Sabe-se lá quantas notas ela errou no piano. Quando a língua dele tocou o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar, Narínia bateu as mãos com força contra o teclado que Peter se assustou e afastou-se dela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – ela disse se levantando de uma vez e colocando entre eles uma distancia respeitável.

Peter a encarou pacientemente, caminhando até ela sem qualquer sinal de preocupação, ou intimidação. Aquele não era o garoto mimado que se achava rei, aquele era o Grande Rei Peter, O Magnífico, o soberano que ganhou incontáveis batalhas, que conquistou territórios e durante a Era de Ouro seduziu tantas donzelas estrangeiras quanto possível.

- Estou inquieto... – ele sussurrou enquanto a encurralava contra o piano – Pensei em nadar esta tarde, não fui bem sucedido e fiquei ainda mais inquieto. Talvez música me acalmasse, mas parece que não está funcionando... – ele disse agarrando-a pelo pescoço – Então pensei que talvez uma cavalgada pudesse me ajudar.

- Posso mandar selar um cavalo. – ela disse baixo.

- Prefiro ver você cavalgando. – ele disse definitivo, enquanto fechava a tampa do piano e sentava Narínia sobre ela.

- Pela Juba do Leão! – ela sussurrou apavorada – Sou eu, Narínia! Sua governanta irritante!

- Não tão irritante pelo ângulo que estou vendo. – ele sussurrou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela – Fiquei com saudade das suas pernas. – sem cerimônia ele suspendeu a saias e as anáguas que ela usava. Emitiu um ruído de frustração ao se deparar com ceroulas e meias de seda no meio do caminho.

- Mantenha suas mãos longe daí. – ela sussurrou. Peter lançou a ela um sorriso malicioso.

- Sou um rei, posso fazer tudo o que quiser dentro do meu território. – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a gemer, e com mãos hábeis tirou as ceroulas que ela usava. Em seguida, com um dos braços ele enlaçou a cintura dela e com sua mão livre explorou a pele exposta até que seus dedos encontrassem o objetivo entre elas. Dois deles a invadiram e fizeram arquear as costas. – E se não me engano este território também é meu.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios para conter os gemidos de prazer, enquanto Peter beijava-lhe o pescoço nu e a estimulava com movimentos sinuosos e torturantes. O tecido de suas próprias roupas se tornaram um incomodo desagradável contra sua ereção evidente, mas ele queria vê-la atingir o prazer ao menos uma vez antes de tomá-la.

Não demorou muito. Narínia se contorceu contra ele num ultimo movimento ousado dos dedos de Peter. O gemido prolongado foi abafado pelos lábios dele enquanto ele afastava suas mãos do corpo dela, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse se livrar de suas próprias roupas.

Ele não era paciente, não estava disposto a esperar mais ou a lidar com qualquer protesto infundado da parte dela. Antes que Narínia pudesse se recuperar do orgasmo completamente, ele a penetrou de uma vez, num movimento brusco que a fez gritar.

Ritmado e forte, ele se movia em estocadas impiedosas. Seria desconfortável para ela no dia seguinte, mas ele queria ouvir ela dizer que seu andar esquisito se devia a uma cavalgada longa. Tão vigoroso quanto um cavalo, ele poderia se gabar disso no futuro, quando quisesse importuná-la.

Cada vez mais rápido, nem tão constante no ritmo, ele continuava se movimentando enquanto beijava os seios parcialmente cobertos dela e a sentia puxar os cabelos loiros de sua nuca em resposta. Ela enlaçou o quadril dele com suas famigeradas pernas, apertando-o contra seu corpo quente e macio. Ele não ia durar muito daquele jeito. Uma, duas, três estocadas e ela gemeu prolongadamente enquanto o orgasmo a consumia mais uma vez.

Peter não resistiu mais. Perdeu-se dentro dela enquanto arranhava-lhe as coxas brancas, fazendo sobre a pele pálida linhas avermelhadas. Debruçou-se ofegante sobre o peito dela, ouvindo o som de um coração em disparada. Apenas uma pausa, uma trégua breve até que ele conseguisse levá-la até seus aposentos. Aquela cama enorme não pareceria tão vazia, ao menos não naquela noite no exílio.

Peter era um rei exilado, mas nem por isso queria ser um rei solitário em sua miséria, não com pernas como aquelas para cavalgá-lo.

_**Nota da autora: Dispensa comentários meus a respeito. Peter e Narínia, numa casa enorme, onde os servos preferem não se meter no caminho dos dois,...É, uma hora o flashback ia rolar. É isso ai...As Ilhas não são mais tão solitárias.**_

_**Comentém!**_

_**Bjux**_


End file.
